Gone Away
by Anoke
Summary: Vegeta Left years ago, Trunks finds him and confronts him about why he left. what will happen? will Vegeta come home? or will Trunks's efforts be wasted? SonFic CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP
1. Emotionless

"Gone Away"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers**: I Don't own Dragonball Z Or "Emotionless" By Good Charlotte

It's a SongFic Story, Every chapter is a song fic, just a diffrent song, if you don't like them sorry but that's what this is **Try to read the song lyrics as you go**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It has been a few years now since my father has left, left to where you ask? I don't know I havent seen him in 3 years.. My little sister never got to really meet her father.. How I wish things would be diffrent. Diffrent from the night he and my mom had a fight, my mother told him to leave. He tried to take me with but I chose to stay with my mother and sister, was I stupid for that? Maybe if I was with my father I could have talked him into coming home.. He left that night. He left his wife, his children and his life. I finally found out where he is. I cant decide what to do.. To walk up and talk to him. To ask why he just left us when we needed him. how he could just abandon his family. But I cant.. I cant face him.. So I write him a letter

_Hey dad_

_I'm writing to you_

_not to tell you, that I still hate you_

_just to ask you_

_how you feel_

_and how we fell apart_

_how this fell apart_

Why am I bothering with this letter? Will you care? Will you care that you took away our childhood the night you left. I don't even know what you fought over, just one night you left and never came back. I was only 11 when you left..and little Bulla was only 2.. How could you just leave us.. Should I of been happy that you wanted to take me with you? Did you only do it to make my mother mad? Should I be just as angry with my mother as I am with you? She did make you leave.. But I could tell by the way my mother acted she never thought you would. And it still doesnt give you a reason why you couldnt still see us! you are our father!

_are you happy out there in this great wide world?_

_do you think about your son?_

_do you miss your little girl?_

_when you lay your head down_

_how do you sleep at night?_

_do you even wonder if we're all right?_

_but we're all right_

_we're all right_

It makes me sad to think my sister would never get to meet her father, yes I tell her stories about you.. But It's hard. I try to tell her how you acted but you were a cold, heartless man that rarely showed any emotion for anyone... but I still admired you. I loved you, you were my hero. You meant everything to me, I thought I could atleast mean enough to you that you could visit every now and then. You were always a stranger to me, I never knew the real you, I tried to know but you never opened up..You never bothered to try to get to know me.. It's hard waking up every morning knowing that its another day I wont get to see my father, wondering what you are doing, do you even care?

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_you broke my mother's heart_

_you broke your children for life_

_it's not ok,_

_but we're all right_

_I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes_

_but those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_I spent so many years learning how to survive_

_Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

Mom doesnt even know what to do anymore! After you left she hasent been the same, she isent the loving mother that makes sure her children are safe or okay, she just sits in her bedroom all day watching old family movies. Im the one to make sure we are fed, clothed, happy, healthy... my little sister means everything to me. She tells me often that I am her hero.. Whenever she tells me that I hate to hear it! It reminds me of you.. How you were my hero! And how you should have been her hero.. Not me!

_the days I spent so cold, so hungry_

_were full of hate_

_I was so angry_

_the scars run deep inside this tattooed body_

_there's things I'll take, to my grave_

_but I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

Our friends also worry about mom.. Everyone kept telling her you would come home, that you just needs to blow off some steam.. After a month she gave up hope you will come home, our family has never been the same why cant you see that! I envie Goten and Gohan, they have the perfect family, yes their mother may be a little over protective, but I wish my mother would be like that instead of just crying herself to sleep everynight, there father may be a little childish but atleast they have a father! Mine left! They don't see how lucky they are to have the family they do.

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_you broke my mother's heart_

_you broke your children for life_

_it's not ok,_

_but we're all right_

_I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes_

_but those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_yeah, I'm still alive_

You don't get it dad.. I really love you! I miss you! But I also hate what you did! Why did you leave us? Why did you turn your back on us? We loved you! Your own daughter never got to know you! She was to young! Im tired of always having to be the adult in the house.. I just want you to come home and everything be alright! I want to be a kid! ... I don't hate you anymore.. I only hate what you did.. I forgive you for leaving I just wish you would come home! I miss you! We all miss you!

_Sometimes_

_I forgive_

_yeah and this time_

_I'll admit_

_that I miss you, said I miss you_

Im tired of hearing my mother cry all day long and cry herself to sleep im tired of telling my sister everything will be okay, that one day mom will be okay and that one day our father will come home and we can be a family again! It's hard trying to convince her that when I havent even convinced my self yet! I try to believe that! But it has been 3 years! You havent even called or stopped by!

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_you broke my mother's heart_

_you broke your children for life_

_it's not ok,_

_but we're all right_

_I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes_

_but those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

Sometimes I wondered if you even cared, if you were just waiting for mom to show you the door,. Did you think you finally escaped? That you wernt a father anymore? That you had no responsibility's anymore? I know your going to hate to hear this but Goku has been more of a father to me than you have! I don't want that! I don't want someone else's father I want mine! I want my dad, I want my sister to call for her dad and for him to show up I want my mother to be able to wrap her arms around her husband I want **you!**

_and sometimes_

_I forgive_

_and this time_

_I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you_

_hey dad_

I do miss you dad. We all do. We just want you to come home! Please come home.. Or atleast show you care!

Sincerely

Everything you left behind

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay this is the first chapter, I want to know if you like it, if I get a lot of reviews on this is will continue

**hope you enjoyed this chapter**

Anoke


	2. Always

"**Gone Away"**

**By**: Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z Or "Always" By Good Charlotte

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I still did not get a reply from him.. It has been a couple months now I don't think I ever will get a reply hopefully I will though.. I sit alone in my room wishing he would write back, hoping he will show he cares even a little bit thats all I care about! I just want him to care just a little! My mother is the one who was there all the time!

_I'm sitting here, I'm thinking back to a time when I was young,_

_My memory is clear as day, I'm listening to the dishes clink,_

After my father left my mother was everything to me, and my little sister, she taught us everything.. My father was there when I was younger but it seemed like he was gone.. He was not a father, he was a man that often trained me and sat at out family table.. He never seemed to be a father to me.. Then when he left.. It was no different.. At first I did not care I was glad, but then I got angry at him for leaving! What gave him the right to do nothing and then just leave!

_You were downstairs, you would sing songs of praise,_

_And all the times we laughed with you,_

_And all the times that you stayed true to us, _

I love my mother very much, so does bulla, she is everything to us, She is all Bulla ever knew.. But for me I knew my father but as I said It seemed as though he was not there, just a silhouette.. I often wished we were goten's family.. His father cared.. And his mother did not have to bare everything on her shoulders.. but that was not how it was in my family.. My father did nothing and my mother did everything

_Now we say, I said, I thank you,_

_I'll always thank you, More than you could know_

_Than I could ever show, And I love you, I'll always love you,_

_There's nothing I won't do to say these words to you, ._

You played the roles, you played my mom and you played my dad, you played the part in my life that I needed, if I was sad you were there if I was angry you were there.. After my father left I was unsocial.. I stayed in my room all day wishing he would come back.. My friend goten asked about my sudden change in attitude.. I was happy he was gone.. Then plain hate came.. And then depression.. Even I could not understand.

_That you're beautiful forever, you were my mom, you were my dad,_

_The only thing I ever had was you, It's true,_

_And even when the times got hard you were there, _

You showed me everything.. But my father also showed me something.. He showed me what not to be, you told me what was right and he showed me what was wrong.. Everyday I try so hard not to turn into him.. I hate it when people tell me I am a little vegeta.. I hate it! They are telling me I am just like the person I hate and despise! But on the other hand I like to hear I am just like him.. He was my hero.. He was my everything

_To let us know that we'd get through, you showed me how to be a man,_

_You taught me how to understand the things people do,_

_You showed me how to love my God, You taught me that not everyone knows the truth, _.

I don't know how to thank my mother for staying... for being there for being a mother, I know it was her job but she did a great job at that! He tried harder than anyone I ever knew.. She had to she though.. Since dad left she thought she had to play both parts.. I often feel guilty for that.. I don't know how many times I can tell her I love her.

_And I thank you, I'll always thank you,_

_More than you could know, Than I could ever show, _

I love you mom! Always and forever I just want you to know that! No matter what we go through I wont leave you! I wont leave you and bulla the way my father did! I wont hurt you and bulla the way he did! Im not him. And I want to thank you for helping me! And loving me!

_And I love you, I'll always love you, There's nothing I won't do to say these words to you,_

_That you will live forever, always_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay second chapter.. I wasent going to go on with this story AND still a little unsure.. I only got 3 reviews on this story so I don't know.. I put up another chapter and I am willing to give it another shot, so give me a lot of reviews and I will post another chapter!

Anoke


End file.
